


Promises

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accepting, Brotherly Love, Demon AU, Fluff, M/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Virgil wants to do something special, but he might need some help from the other demons.





	Promises

Virgil honestly didn’t know what to expect to happen. A hit perhaps, like he was used to in Hell, but as he stood in the growing silence, eyes clenched tight, but as the silence grew louder at him he timidly opened his eyes.

Dark was kneeling on the floor, Anti on his back like a kola, knife poised over Dark’s eye, but the larger demon had a hand around his wrist. Not that it mattered as they both had frozen, eyes wide as they stared at Virgil. Here he thought they wouldn’t register what he told them if he came and talked to them during their biweekly ‘sparring’ session as the two tended to tune everything out when they were fighting. Instead of saying what he wanted and leaving after they hummed in agreement he now had his two older brothers’ entire attention on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll just leave now, Have fun with your sparring!” He quickly said turning around and sprinting away from them. He only made it two steps before he collided with another form. He gulped looking up into Anti’s face with a timid smile.

“You don’t just get to say something like that and leave, Virgil,” Dark’s deep voice hummed through him making him shiver.

“I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t be listening again,” He mumbled. Honestly, he liked that he could vent to them without them showing any reaction to his words.

“Like you can say something like THAT and NOT expect us to notice!” Anti scoffed, “Come on Jitterbug, we’re not deaf.”

“Yeah,” Virgil mumbled, fingers going to his hoodie strings, twisting them in between his fingers, “It was stupid of me to ask, I know-”

“The only stupid thing,” Dark interrupted hand resting on Virgil’s head, “is how you think we’ll let the fact you have a serious significant other that you haven’t told us anything about and expect us not to interrogate you on him. ”

Virgil’s face burned bright at the twin Cheshire grins shoot his way.

“You guys... don’t care?”

The older demons start at the timid question, but it clicked almost instantly what he meant. Personal Demons weren’t allowed to court in hell instead, being assigned breeding partners to continue the subspecies. It was never pretty when anyone found out that a personal demon was romantically involved with anyone, even their breeding partner.  

“It’s not like that here, Virgil,” Anti mumbled, butting his head against the taller demons cheek making Virgil giggle slightly, “You’re allowed to love and be loved. Remember?”  

Seeing the youngest demon gulp before giving a nod Dark stepped forward, placing a hand on his head.

“You never need to fear how we’ll react to you learning and discovering who you are, Virgil.” Dark said, eyes twinkling, “Now what do you remember of our lesson on rings?”

He gave a small shrug, “That they mean a lot, a promise to stay and love the recipient for as long as they’ll have us.”

The rough and tough demon pair would deny it for the rest of their existence, but soft and loving smiles broke both of their faces.

“That’s correct,” Dark purred, “and we need to make sure it’s perfect.”

“How do we make them?”

Anti smirked, “Bim and the Jims are where Dark went for his ring for Googs~”

Dark flushed, sneering at Anti, “Fuck off, glitch. At least I have a lover to give a ring too.”

“Oh I have a partner, I just am waiting for the right time to give him the ring I have for him,” Anti replied with a cheeky giggle making Dark blink.

“You’re dating someone?”

“Yes?”

“Someone wants to date you?!” Virgil broke in with a raised eyebrow but breaks down into laughter as soon as Anti takes a swipe at his head.

“Brat.”

“At ease, Glitch,” Dark chuckled, pushing his shoulder lightly, “We have more important things to attend to.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the trio entered the Studio later in the afternoon Dark only had to lock eyes with Wilford before the pink mustached man to exit. Even the eccentric man knew that some things are better left alone and anything that got the majority of the Demons together was one of those things.

Bim merely raised an eyebrow the Jims flanking his podium, an ingrained show of power that they could seem to break. Luckily their welcoming smiles and relaxed postures didn’t send Virgil into a panic.

“Well well well,” Bim purred, batting his What brings you three to our humble studio?”

Anti giggles at the show as Dark rolls his eyes and glances at Virgil. The Side took a hesitant step forward.

“I… um…” He glances back at the dark egos for a second shallowing thickly. They said it would be fine, that Bim and the Jims wouldn’t care, “I was wondering if you could make me a ring, a promise ring?”

Virgil winced away as RJ and CJ leapt from the stage and descended on him, nearly cowering as they surround him.

“Iplier, Septic, or Sander sized?” RJ asked, pen poised over his ever-present notepad.

Virgil fidgeted for a second, eyes flickering towards the floor, “Iplier…”

Anti and Dark both hummed, sharing a look, not as easy as finding out one of the others, but it was a start.

“And what stones would you like in the ring?” CJ questioned, “Maybe amethyst for you and a Peach Moonstone for your partner?”

“Actually… I was thinking a dark lavender pearl for me,” Virgil said, glancing up. They were offering to make the ring… that means they didn’t care right? He could make requests for his ring… right?  “And does the gem for them have to be in their skin tone?”

“Wellll….” Bim drew out, from where he had gone to dig through the metals and gems they had stored in the Jims’ section,  “By demon standards, they're supposed to be, but here, we really don’t care if it matches their skin tone or not. Dark had us use sapphire for Blue since he felt that color more represented him.”

Virgil nodded, “Then... could we use yellow amber instead of a moonstone?”

One could hear a pin drop in the studio after his question. The silence seemed to unnerve Virgil, who drew his hood up, eyes trained on the floor, but the others were too stunned to do anything at the moment.

“Are all of us dating androids?!?!” Anti barked out, drawing all eyes to him as his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

“Wait, which one are you dating?” Virgil asked the virus.

“Jim’s dating Red,” RJ said, pointing at Bim.

“And Jim’s dating Green,” CJ continued, pointing towards WJ. The called out pair both sputtered, looking at the youngest imps with betrayal.

“JIM!” They both squeaked making the twins crack up. Dark just gave a sideways glance at Anti.

“Bing really?” He asked, making the tips of Anti’s ears turn green.

“Fuck off, He’s amazing,”

“But,” Virgil said with a raised finger, “He’s only sixteen, isn’t that ya know weird?”

“And I had just turned eighteen in human years when I got here,” Anti brushed off, “What’s the big deal.”

“You’re eighteen!” The group gasped making the virus blink. 

“Yea?” He said, “I didn’t think ya’d make a big deal out of it.” 

“But you were Brigadier!” RJ said, “There’s no way they’d have an eighteen-year-old be that high up.”

Anti looked at them with scrunched brows before realization dawned on his face, “That’s right none of you were around for when digital demons came to be. Let’s just say things worked on a different pace for us compared to other demonic creatures.” 

The others shared a look. He wasn’t wrong, the most recent of their timelines had been before they were made into egos was the Jims in 1942, the first digital demon forming late into the 1950s. 

“So AJ, RJ, CJ, and Blank don’t have a bot,” Virgil mused, going back to the lighter conversation, “That’s sad, someone should tell Mark to make more androids.”

“Don’t joke,” Dark moaned, fingers pressed into his eyes, “Mark would actually do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What you got there, Dormammu?”

Virgil startled, velvet box nearly slipping from his grasp. 

“Nothing, Roman,” He said, trying to tuck it into his hoodie pocket only to stop as another voice cut across the room. 

“Is that a not ring box?”  

He flinched as Deceit's question caused Patton and Logan’s heads to snap up from their activities. 

“A ring!” Patton cooed, accidentally flinging some floury dough from his spoon in his excitement, “How sweet! Who’s it for?” 

“Yes, Virgil, who is it for as this is the first I’m hearing of you dating someone,” Logan asked, brow raised as he closed his book, “I was under the impression that it was tradition to introduce your family to your intended before proposing.” 

The dark side squeaked, “It’s not like that Lo!” 

“My guess is not a promise ring then,” Deceit hissed out teasingly, eyes glowing fondly. Virgil burrowed deeper into his hoodie, face burning. Why did the stupid Naga that knew more about demon traditions then he did have to be there at that exact moment? Virgil didn’t know if he could explain this, it was too... personal.

“What do you mean promise ring?” the logical side asked, cocking his head to one side, “Like those rings given out between children-”

“ _ **Hey**_!” Virgil snapped, heart pounding. This meant a lot to him he wasn’t about to let any of them call it childish. 

Roman stopped, all of the sides surprised by the outburst making Virgil pinch the bridge of his nose and take a calming breath. He pulled out the box, running his fingers gently over the velvet.  

“It... Jewelry means a lot in demon culture,” He started just as Dark had to him, “A promise ring is given to the person you’re courting as a way to say you’re head over heels for them and you hope that one day they’ll allow you to marry them and replace the ring with a proper mated band.” 

He gave a soft laugh when the others didn’t say anything, “... Hell, I’m surprised I’m even giving one of these away. I would have been burned alive for touching one of these before.”

Deceit winced in sympathy as the others reeled back at the statement. 

“Whoa, Whoa!” Roman said throwing his hands out, “Time out! What do you mean by ‘You would have been burned alive for touching one of these before.’, You couldn’t seriously mean-”

“Any hint of romance that was seen between personal demons was stamped out before it could start even before it could begin, even between assigned mating partners. If a personal demon were to touch something seen as nearly scared... Virgil is right, they would likely not see the next sunrise.” 

The group wiped around to see Dark leaning against the banister of the stairs, solemnly. 

“Dark,” Virgil greeted, “Thanks for dumping that steaming pile of bleakness onto our cheery conversation.” 

The entity snorted, “Ah yes, I interrupted you answering Patton’s and Logan’s question on who you’re dating~” 

“Dick.” 

“Language!” Patton and Dark chorused, the former stern while the latter was nearly mocking with his reprimanding. 

“May I not guess?” 

“De...” Virgil groaned. 

“Be my guest, Deceit,” Dark agreed, making the others turn to the half snake who smirked. 

“It couldn’t possibly be the yellow bot that Virgil went on about for several months before the accepting anxiety video went up.” 

“Oliver!” Patton gasped, clasping his hands in front of his face, “Oh Virgil, that’s so cute you and Ollie!” 

“I would imagine you would make a very loving and appealing couple to deal with, “ Logan added with a hum. 

“I certainly can see how opposites attract on this one,” Roman laughed, nudging Virgil lightly in the arm. 

He blinked at them, “You guys don’t mind?” 

“Mind?” Logan’s eyebrows were raised, “Why would we mind you dating Oliver? It’s not as if the rest of us aren’t homosexual and fairly sexually and romantically attracted to the Egos as well, just because you were the first to uh ‘land a boyfriend?” 

“Perfect usage,” Roman commented at the flash card held up, making Logan mutter a small ‘yes!’ to himself, “And he’s right, Sebastion, why would we be upset?”

“I guess...” Virgil hunched in on himself.  _It was stupid to think they would care that he was dating, why did he think they would?! God, he was such an-_

“Virg,”

He glanced up at the soft but stern tone Patton used unable to look away from the parental softness in his gaze, “You’ve been hurt before because you have a heart full of so much love, by us and by Hell but know that we’re happy you found someone that you treasure.”

“Couldn’t have said it better Padre,” the Prince agreed, wrapping an arm around the short demon, “We may not have been the kindest to you but you’re Ohana now, and Ohana means no one gets left behind-”

“-Or forgotten-” the rest of the sides chorused with him. 

“-for any reason, let alone who they ” He finished as if they hadn’t chimed in.

Virgil couldn’t keep his lips from twitching upward, nor the tears from pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Oh start crying on us,” Deceit sighed, leaning back on the railing of the stairs, “Everything they said was a lie and you know it. Just accept that you’re still in hell and nothing has changed. You're in danger here.” 

“Hey- Oh wait... lying thing...” Patton yelled then cut himself off with a mumble as he put together the actual meaning behind the snake's words.

 _You’re safe here..._ That was a nice thought and made Virgil’s chest grow tight as Dark wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Come on,” the leader said, smirk turning wicked, “I need to interrogate Oliver before you offer up that ring, Jameson is barely keeping Anti off of him as we speak.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?” the smaller demon groaned rubbing his eyes

“Knock them dead, Mephisto!”

“Have fun, kiddo!”

“Enjoy your date, Virgil.” 

“ ** _Bad Luck Virgil!_** ”

The anxious demon flipped them off. 

“You’re smiling,” Dark pointed out as he pulled them through his void. 

“They don’t need to know that, and you need to leave Oliver alone”  

“Not going to happen, Wise Head.” 


End file.
